


Waiting

by Life_0r_Death



Series: YGO Collab Love Drabbles [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Angst, King - Freeform, M/M, Spirit Gate 1, Waiting, YGO Collab Love, captivate, cat and mouse game, kingcrabshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_0r_Death/pseuds/Life_0r_Death
Summary: Jack Atlas muses Yusei Fudo's wellbeing as he captivates Neo Domino City's audience with his power.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei
Series: YGO Collab Love Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793239
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble #1 for the Battle City - Spirit Gate Round 1! (involved with my Discord server, YGO Collab Love)  
> Prompt: Captivate

“Mr. Atlas! Look this way!”

“I love you, Jack!”

“Jack, you are my hero!”

“Mr. Atlas, a few questions!”

He smirked, raising his hand in greeting toward the reporters and fans alike, all held back by Sector Security. Beside him, Godwin mirrored his wave. After a quick swish of his hand, the director brought it down to the small of Jack’s back. He flinched as he was turned toward the penthouse doors.

“There will be a Q&A four hours from now, you may ask your inquiries then. Please allow our King to rest.” Godwin spoke like honey, smooth and sickly.

Jack rushed ahead, taking his first few steps into the building and straight into the elevator. The doors closed, cutting off all chatter and camera flashes. His smile fell. He pressed the top level access, feeling the elevator shift as it took him to his luxurious home. The one that both induced jealousy and garnered respect as King.

Leaning against the railing, Jack unfocused his eyes. His mind wandered to the place he’d promised himself to stop calling ‘home’ a long time ago.

Was Yusei watching him on rigged up monitors? Seeing his smile as he sat upon a stolen D-wheel that looked nothing like its original? Did he wonder if Jack was happy?

Sighing, he pushed himself off the wall and fixed his coat. A neutral line upon his lips, the door opened to reveal his assistant with her hands folded in front of her. She bowed, giving a small greeting before going into his schedule for the rest of the day.

Walking forward, Jack glanced toward the ocean where the sun glittered the crystal blue waters, creating a shining effect miles around. Beyond those lights, he knew Satellite rested. There, he hoped Yusei was plotting his revenge.

He’d continue to wait, captivating audiences to egg on Yusei’s anger. One day, it would send him to action, and he’d ride his way to Neo Domino City with only Jack in mind.

“Mr. Atlas?”

He didn’t answer. Rather, he continued forward to his penthouse like nothing was ever wrong.


End file.
